


The Day The Earth Kept Spinning

by Lwoorl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: A casual conversation at midnight.





	The Day The Earth Kept Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a retelling of an experience I had, just added some drama and changed a bit to fit the characters.
> 
> Edit: Shit re reading this back to back with my chat history this fic is actually _less_ dramatic than the actual thing wtf

Roy, u there?

Roy

Rooooy

Rooooooooooy

Roooooooooooooooy

GODDAMNIT HARPER DON'T ITNORE ME I FUCKING NEED YOU

 

Jesus

What

 

Finally.

 

What's going on

Are you ok??

Texting is a terrible way of asking for help in case of emergency man

I hope you know that

 

No ass it's not sn emergency.

Just needed to talk.

 

So?

 

Hm

I'm not sure how to explain it...

 

You woke me up at 11:45pm to tell me you don't know how to explain what you wanted to talk about?

 

Pls, like u're ever asleep at this hour

 

Hey it happens sometimes

 

Sure

 

Really!

Listen tell me what you need or I will go back to sleep

 

Okokokok

So

I feel like I'm gonna disappear.

 

?

 

See? It's hard to explain

I don't know how else t say it

But I feel like as soon as it's midnight I'm just going to disappear.

Or fall dead or something.

Like

Somehow I'm rly sure of that...

Like I just knw it

Even tho I know that's stupid

Idk how to say it.

 

Jason

Are you having a panic attack???

You want me to drive there??

 

Wtf no

I'm fine.

 

Are you sure?

 

Yeah dude

It's just

Idk if u've ever felt that sort of, idk, dread that comes out of nowhere?

It's like that, just stronger

Idk how to explain it…..

Ok so it's like I'm a character in a movie

And I somehow know the movie will end in 10 min

And idk what to do abt it

I'm not afraid, not exactly

It's more some sort of anxiety ig

Lik a partr of me feels like I should do something dramatic or cool or somethin

Like this is my last chance to say my last words before the world vanishes in a blink of light

But also I know tht's fucking stupid

So instead I'm just wslking from one side of the hallway to another over and over while watching the phone's clock.

Like the numbers are gonna turn into a momster and bite my head off as soon it strikes midnight.

But also I know it's not true

So like

I just wanted some distraction.

 

That sounds like a form of a panic attack to me

 

I told u I'm fine

I'm not hypervntilaykng, shaking, nor sweating, and my heart's fine.

I just really, relly, really feel like I'm gonna die at midnight.

 

Hm yeah I think I get it

It's like when you feel like something bad is going to happen for absolutely no reason

I used to look in every crack of my house when I got those

Seeing if there was a killer hidden somewhere

Because it's hard to differentiate when it's truly just paranoia and when it's your ninja instinct telling you someone is standing behind you

But after Lian was born I got them too often to do that every time it happened

So I started ignoring that feeling

Lately I just make myself some tea and watch a movie until it goes away

Why don't you try reading a book?

 

I really don't think I can concentrate enough to do that

I don't think I can concentrate im anything more than trivial talk rn

Like

I'm used to that ghost feeling of something bad coming, I can manage that

But it feels too real right now

It's like I'm back at watching the bomb counting down

Except now it's counting up I guess

Butanyway it still feels like I will go away when it gets to 0:00

Like the whole world will go away

And idk what to do abt it

 

Oh Jay

Are you sure you don't want me to come?

It sounds like you could use the company

 

No don't bother

I'm just chilling watching the world before the hyperspace bypass construction begins

Just waiting here for the go-away bombs

And tbh who says it won't happen for real. Isn't earth treatened with weapons of mass destruction every 3 mounths or so?

As far as we know it I'm like, u know, accidentally intercepting aliens communications with the back of my head

In which they talk abt their plans to blow up the world in 6 minutes

And that's where this is coming from

 

Well I find that just SO comforting

I'm looking for my keys as we speak by the way

 

NO DON'T

I'M SERIOUS

I'm fine, honest.

U don't need to come.

In fact I swear to God I'm gonna punch ur ugly face if I see you today.

I'm fine. Just wanted to talk to someone.

Ok?

Roy

Are you listening?

Roy???

Roy r u there?

Did you find ur keys?

Are you even reading this?

Or did the aliens get u? Hahaha

Roy comeon

Come on don't leave me hanging right now

You're alive right?

Come in man I don't want to be alone with my thoughts right now.

Roy?

Rooooy

Rooooooooooooy

ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE

IF YOU IGNORE ME TONIGHT I WON'T FORGIVE YOU

ROY I SWEAR TO GOD

 

Shit sorry

Sorry sorry sorry

I had to leave my phone for a minute I'm sorry

 

Ok

Don't you dare look for ur stupid keys. I don't want u to come.

 

Fine fine

I couldn't make it to you safehouse before midnight anyway

And I probably shouldn't leave you alone while I get there

If the past minute is anything to go by

 

………

I overreacted.

 

No shit

Are you SURE you're doing fine?

 

I am

It's just

Don't people get a bad feeling when they're going to die?

I sure as hell did the first time.

And in a lot of books, the characters get that feeling when something bad is going t happen

And who knows if the pit is permanent anyway?

Ra's uses it so often I don't think he could tell if it wears of otherwise

And no one really knows how I came back anyway, right?

So what if it wears off

And maybe that's that, u know?

Maybe I'm just, knowing

And when it's midnight I'm just gonna turn back into a corpse

It feels like it

 

Ok

Stop talking

Just stop talking right now

Listen

You're going to be ok

You won't die at midnight and no alien is gonna blow up earth

Tomorrow we can hang out and watch a movie or something

Because

You know

You'll be here tomorrow

I'm sure of that

 

Huh

Wow

Somehow that actually makes me feel better.

 

Yes?

 

Yes.

I still feel like the movie's almost over, but, now not so much?

Ok there's 3 minutes left.

Any last words before the world comes to an end?

Just in case

 

Hmmmm

Honestly?

Not really

 

Srly?

 

Seriously

 

Huh

Wow

 

I mean don't take me wrong

Probably there ARE things I would like to say before dying

If I got the time to think about it

But I can't think of anything right now

And it's not because I'm not taking this seriously either

I'm really thinking about it as if it was true but I can't come up with anything

I guess I don't have any last words

Two minutes left

How about you?

 

Hm

Idk

There are some stuff I miggt want to say to some people, someday.

But right now I don't think I want to. Even if I was bleeding out on the grounx and I was sure I was dying, I probably still wouldn't say it.

And anything else I can think of, it doesn't really matter if I'm going to die anyway.

So

I guess I also don't have any last words?

 

One minute

 

Shit

Shit ok

Fuck

I guess if I had any last words

Thank u for being with me while the world's about to end?

I don't think I could deal dying again all alone

And I know I'm a sarcastic shit but I mean it when I say I really appreciate it

I can't think of anyone I would like do die with more and

 

It's 0:00

Are you still alive?

 

Oh

...I guess it was just paranoia after all

 

You ok?

 

Yeah

There's some emptiness in my stomach but, other than that.

 

Well congratulations living another day

 

...I guess.

 

Also Jason

 

Yeah?

 

Happy birthday!

 

…oh

I forgot

 

Hahahahha

I will give you your gift tomorrow

Or rather later I guess

Since it’s midnight

 

Sure

 

Well it's 0:01 and nothing's happened

Can I go back to sleep now?

 

Oh

Right, sure

I'm fine now.

Like, for real.

 

Ok then

Bye

 

Bye

Thanks for

You know

Standing with me while we watch the end

 

Right

Anytime Jason

Goodnight

 

Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to leave a comment!!! Today's my birthday, so you have to be nice to me >:I


End file.
